Spyro and More: Truth or Dare
by Nintendofan331
Summary: It's back, and better then ever!


**Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own any character in the Spyro or Zelda franchises. I only own Albert and Matt, who are also fictional characters.**

* * *

><p>Albert (D. Lucas): *Walking along a dirt road* MAN It's been awhile.<p>

Me: *walking next to him* Yeah, it has.

Albert: ...I wonder how they've been holding out against Matt (S. Lucas) with no water or food.

Me: They're probably fine, it hasn't been...wait WHAT?

Albert: Heheh, I forgot to give them food...

Me: YOU IDIOT! *Punches Albert in the back of the head*

Albert: Ow! I'm sorry...

Me: -Sigh- I guess we'll just have to revive them...

Albert: Hey, there it is! *Points to a large building farther up the road*

Me: Woohoo! Home at last!

*Albert and Nintendofan331 run towards the building*

Albert: *Opens door with a key* Yeah! It's good to be home. *Flicks on lights* HOLY S***!

*The inside of the house is completely destroyed*

Me: WHO THE HELL DID THIS?

Albert: Guess.

Bob: Matt?

Me: Yep. Wait, can you hear that?

Albert: Yeah, it sounds like someone is crying.

Me: That cry wounds really familiar...

Bob: Yeah...

*Suddenly the lights go out*

Albert: F*** I can't see a thing! *Bumps into a table*

Me: *Blindly searching around* Hey, I think theres a flashlight here. *Turns it on*

Bob: That's better.

Albert: *Takes flashlight* Now, let's see where that crying is coming from... *Starts to search rooms, when he get's to the fifth room, he spots someone huddled in the corner* Hey are you alright?

?: *Whips her head around* -Strange growling sound- (Left 4 Dead fans should know what this is)

Me: F*** A WITCH, LIGHTS OFF.

Witch: GRAAAWR! *Runs at Albert*

Albert: FFFFFF****************************! *Runs like hell*

Witch: Catches up to Albert and starts to rip him to shreds*

Albert: AAAAAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF ME!

Bob: NO WAY! I'm not touching that thing!

Me: -sigh- *Kicks the witch off of albert and slices it in half with a sword*

Albert: DAMMIT it got meh legs! :l

Me: *Snaps fingers*

*Albert's legs grow back*

Albert: Sweet. :D *Gets up*

Me: Yeah, but where'd that thing come from? *Turns flashlight back on*

Bob: I have a feeling it has something to do with Matt.

Me: Yeah I think so too.

*Voices can be heard coming from somewhere upstairs*

Bob: Let's check that out. Zombies can't ta-OH S*** A JOCKEY!

Albert: Don't you mean...

Me: ...A Thumper?

Both: Hahahaha!

Jockey: *Jumps onto Bob's face*

Bob: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

Me: *Snaps fingers, and the jockey dissapears, snaps them again and the lights turn on*

Albert: I bet there's more zombies. Why don't you bring everything in the house down here?

Me: I don't know...we could be overwelmed.

Albert: Nah, just make all of the zombies dissappear.

Me: And if there are survivors?

Albert: Don't make them dissappear. Simple as that.

Me: Fine... *Snaps fingers and a crap load of zombies appear infront of them*

*People are shouting "S***!". "WTF?", and several other curses*

Me: *Snaps fingers again and all of the zombies dissappear, leaving the survivers* o-O

Survivals: OH S*** NOT YOU GUYS!

Albert: Hey look its the Spyro and Zelda casts. :D

Me: What happened to the others?

Spyro: Eaten by zombies or committed suicide.

Bob: Wow, it must have been hard.

Me: Hey where are your kids...

Cynder: *Starts to sob*

Spyro: *Comforts Cynder*

Me: Oh...uh well uh...AKWARD.

Albert: More importantly, WHERE THE HELL IS THE AUDIANCE?

Link: They left quite awhile ago.

Me: Dammit. :l

Ember: Atleast we're safe now! *Hunter pounces onto ember* OH GOD GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

*No one makes an attempt to help her*

Me: *Snaps fingers to get rid of the hunter after Ember is dead*

Zelda: So why are you guys here?

Me: We're starting the show back up! :D

Everyone: F***!

Me: And to start it off, we're getting a new censoring machine, because I'm getting tired of asteriks. *Snaps fingers* Albert, cuss.

Albert: Uh...ok... F(_UDOODLE!_) you all. ...O_O

Bob: lol.

Me: Hah, it works.

Albert: I can tell already that that's gonna get REALLY annoying.

Spyro: You can say that again. T_T

Albert: I can tell already that that's gonna get REALLY annoying.

Me: Anyways, where's Matt?

T Link: Who?

Albert: S. Lucas.

Everyone: AAAH! *They scramble and hide in random places*

Matt: YOU CALLED? MWUAHAHAHAHAAHAH! *Appears out of nowhere*

Albert and me: *Glaring at Matt*

Matt: ...F(_UDGE BALLS!_).

Me: I BANISH YOU TO THE NETHER! *Snaps fingers*

Matt: WHAT? NO! NOT THE GHAST PLACE! NOOOOOOOOO!

*A portal opens up, sucking Matt into it*

Matt: I SHALL RETURN! *falls through the portal, which closes afterwards*

Me: OK! It looks like the house is safe now.

Everyone: -cheers-

Albert: Now, LET'S START THE SHOW!

Me Hold on, we have to go over the rules.

Albert: Aw...

Me: Ok, the rules are as follows:

1. It's rated T, so anything that's Dared that's rated M will be cencored or left out, or the dare just wont be used at all.

2. You CAN NOT post Truth or Dares with the review button. You must go to my homepage to post them. (Homepage is in my account profile)

3. If you want to come onto the show, you must give me your email so you can help me write your lines.

Me: Remember them!

Albert: That's it?

Me: Yep.

Albert: Eh... not too bad.

Me: Anyways, we can't start the show yet.

Albert: WHAT? Why? I haven't killed ONE cast member for months! We have to start the show!

Me: We can't, we don't have any dares.

Albert: Oh right.

Me: Well, see you all next time!

All cast members: GOD HELP US!

Albert: GOD CAN'T HELP YOU NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, DO NOT use the review button to submit dares. You have to go on my website to submit them. (It's in my profile)<strong>


End file.
